Lost in Time and Translations
by M.C.Denalde
Summary: Georgiana is a young scientist on a team assisting New Vulcan rebuild. When Ambassador Spock of the alterante reality joins the team Georgie does not realize that she has met her husband from a different life. How does his presence affect her life with the young Spock.
1. Chapter 1

I'm super excited for this story! I'm a huge fan of Star Trek! A few starters, this story takes place in Starfleet San Francisco. I also apologize to all of the Uhura fans but she will not be in here or if she is she will not be romantically involved with any of the Spocks. I tried to write her in but it was just way too complicated, so just put her from your mind lovely readers. And this story takes place between the first and second movie.

* * *

"What is the central assumption of Quantum Cosmology?"

"Everything that can happen does happen in equal and parallel universes."

The young woman hurriedly got ready for the day. Stabbing herself repeatedly with an eyeliner pen in the process. Normally she was not the type of woman to put much work into her appearance, usually opting for simple yet affective. Today, however, was her first day at her first job. She would be working on a team of highly intelligent people all with the goal of aiding New Vulcan rebuild, all far more qualified and experienced than she. She assumed it was an important enough event that she should at least put on some eye shadow.

Getting a first day on the job was even more important the woman considering she had been searching for one for an entire year after finishing Graduate school. When she had first begun college at Starfleet she hadn't considered how difficult it would be to be hired as an Anthropologist. She had mainly been upset by the fact her academic advisor had threatened to pull her funding if she opted for the Literature major, as she's originally intended. She ended up enjoying studying her degree and was excited to start work in her field. Unfortunately all the jobs appeared to be in her sister's field of study: genetic research, or her brother's technology engineering. A fact neither one of them failed to throw in her face.

The tiny woman shook her head lightly, refusing to become angry with their childish teasing.

She finished up on straightening her shoulder length blonde hair. She stepped back surveying herself in the mirror. She didn't exactly fit the description of a 'woman of science' she had a very feminine delicate appearance to herself. Something she had tried to remedy by clipping her hair into blunt bangs. But it didn't create the sharp intelligent look that she so desired.

With huff she went back into her room to put on her attire. Although she had been hired and now worked for Starfleet, she would not be required to wear a uniform on a daily basis. So she opted for a simple dress and flat shoes, she wasn't a particularly flashy person. Checking the wall clock she saw that she still had plenty of time and leisurely went down the stairs.

The most unfortunate part of not being employed was not being able to afford rent. Because of this she was still stuck living with her parents. Not that it really mattered, all three of her siblings still lived at home. The woman was about to push open the door to the kitchen when a delicate cough stopped her.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The woman's younger sister called out. She paused with her hand still on the door.

"Why not?" she questioned. Her sister Colette was lounging on the couch with a PADD in hand. She grinned widely in response to her question.

"Mother and Elle are having a row." Colette responded airily. She moved away from the door and closer to Colette. She loved to be dramatic but her information was always sound.

"What are they arguing about?" Colette readied herself to act out the conversation. In high pitched voice that could no doubt be mimicking their mothers' she said:

"You need to be nicer to people, this entire family is fed up with your attitude!" she cleared her throat and smiled again.

"They've been going at it for the past 10 minutes." She added. With a sigh the woman sat on the arm of the couch.

"I don't know why she doesn't just move out. It's not like she enjoys being nagged and it's not like she can't afford it." Colette simpered. It was true when their mother said the family was sick of Elle's attitude. After her graduation a few years ago she had made waves in the scientific community; making discovery after discovery, and having almost every one of her papers published. It was bitter pill to swallow when she herself couldn't even be hired. Noting the change in the woman's expression the younger decided to speak up.

"Don't let her get to you Georgie. You need stop comparing yourself to her. You're just as talented, you just haven't had a chance to prove yourself yet." Colette said soothingly. Georgie shrugged in response.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you move into the dorms next month." She sighed. Her younger sister was attending her first year at Starfleet in the fall, it was strange considering they would live in the same town but not under the same roof. Then again all three of the older siblings had gone to Starfleet and then returned. It was only fair that their youngest sibling should get the same opportunity. Colette grimaced in response.

"Maybe you can apply for Starfleet Personnel living arrangements." She offered. Georgie groaned.

"The paper work though! And then I'd have to see my coworkers all the time, what if we don't get along?" She conjectured.

"You don't live with them, the worst that could happen is that you would be in the same building. Which I doubt because you're brand new and most of them are probably senior personnel." Colette said with an eye roll. She of course knew her sister was right. She was just nervous to take the first step out into the real world. Not that she would be walking that far, her parents' home was practically on Starfleet's base. Maybe it would be a good idea to at least fill out an application.

"When did you become so smart?" Georgie asked ruffling her sister blonde curls. Colette swatted her hands away.

"Don't mess with the fro." Colette whined good naturedly.

"Brat." She shot back. They barely finished talking before the kitchen argument made its way into the living room.

"Georgiana! Tell mother that she is overreacting about my behavior! You guys love and shouldn't want me to change!" Elle said dramatically upon entering the room.

"Don't bring your sister into this Eleanor!" Her mother said shrilly. Georgie and Colette quickly evacuated the room and went into the kitchen. There was no need to get in the middle of that.

"Morning ladies." Their father said from behind his PADD at the kitchen table. Her brother Thomas was also seated only he was eating breakfast.

"Have you been in here through all of that?" Colette questioned indicating to the living room. She headed to the fridge to find breakfast.

"Yup." Her father replied nonchalantly. Georgiana could picture her father and Thomas sitting there during the dispute. Her father oblivious to what was going on and Thomas enjoying the chaos. Her brother was only older by 10 months but yet he acted annoyingly superior. She speculated that he treated everyone that way though, his personality was naturally pretentious. Her sister provided distraction by passing her the orange juice carafe. She poured herself a glass and seated herself at the table.

A few minutes later a satisfied looking Elle came back into the kitchen, she immediately rifled through the cabinets looking for a protein bar. Their father finally looked up from his PADD, just now seeming to become aware of his surroundings he focused in on Georgie.

"First day of work." He commented with a nod of his head. As far as inspiring speeches or words of encouragement went, that would be his limit. He had never been a particularly eloquent person, quite frankly it mystified his many children how he had wooed their mother. He almost never spoke, their mother was his opposite, always finding something to say. Fortunately for Georgie her eldest sibling was there to fill the silence with speech.

"Ugh, are you really wearing that on your first day. Take my advice when I say you want to make a good first impression, I know you don't like flare but you're coming off a little too plain Jane." Elle commented. For most people this would've been an offensive comment, but for Georgie this was almost a compliment. Elle truly meant to be helpful when she said things this.

"Oh I think she looks fine. Not everybody wants to come off as glamorous." Colette stated, running to Georgie's defense. Elle just gave her a skeptical look. Before she could say anything else Georgie shot out of her seat.

"Well look at the time, guess I've gotta fly." She said in a rush to leave the room. She grabbed her keys and satchel from the mud room. And was so close to freedom when Elle called her back. Georgie turned to find Elle standing behind her.

"Hey, I know you're nervous, but don't be. Just you wait, one day you'll be as successful as Thomas and me." She said trying to be supportive. It was all the young woman could do to not flinch at the statement. Instead she gave her sister a quick nod before flying out the door. The thick summer air did little to help the Georgie's chaotic emotions.

The small woman disliked nothing more in the world than to be compared to her sister. It was something she had dealt with since she was a child. Elle had always appeared put together and intelligent, anyone in the same room as her would feel an instant ego drop. Her sister was practically perfect, it had been far too easy to feel inferior to her. Before any real negativity could harbor itself in her she reminded herself of all the blessings of having her sister. It didn't help much so she increased her waking speed. Sometimes you just needed to work off your emotions.

Georgiana arrived promptly to the facilities of her new job. It was quite a walk from her house but not too far that she could ride the bus. The building was close to the center of Starfleet. The campus and main headquarters sprawled in many directions surrounding it. The young woman was excited to be at the epicenter of so much action, in her building alone she knew about several high profile projects that were happening. The prospects were almost too much to handle.

She went into her building and went through the security check points: get I.D checked, walk through a metal detector, and have bags searched. No privacy here. After that it didn't take Georgie long to find the area she would be working in. The New Vulcan team was in the first floor of the building. Their wing has several labs and offices that they could work in. Unfortunately with the plethora of hiding places it made it difficult for Georgie to find anyone. She was looking for her boss when she ran smack dab into him. He was a man in his early thirties, he looked particularly nervous today, his dark hair scooped out of his face in uneven chunks. He had clearly been pushing it out of his face regularly.

"Dr. Kinsey? I'm Georgiana Lucas the new Anthropologist." She introduced herself. Desperately not wanting to sound like a college intern. Kinsey tilted his head slightly and adjusted the stacks of PADDs he was holding to offer her his hand.

"Ah. Yes, I was about to send an intern down to make sure you found your way, but it would appear you are resourceful enough to find your own way. Yes, good, good I'm having the entire team meet in our conference room." He stated shaking her hand profusely. "This entire programm is new, thankfully that means we can all cluelessly figure things out together. Oh and here this is the PADD you" He said while selecting on from the stack. Once it was in her hands he quickly led the way to the conference room. It was a large room filled with sleek hard chairs, all of the chairs faced the front of the room where there was a podium and a large interactive screen. The room was empty minus Georgiana and Kinsey.

"So, besides myself who all is on the team?" Georgie asked immediately in order to dispel awkward silence. Kinsey placed the rest of the PADDs on a chair to speak with her better.

"I have only met a handful of them. All of us were hired by the Admiral to be here. It's a very diverse group of people, and by that I mean fieldwork, we are a mostly human group of people. Strange considering what we're doing." He said. Not really answering Georgie's question. He knew it was just to fill silence and he would prefer everyone to meet at once. They stood for a few minutes waiting for the rest of the team. It didn't take long before they started to hear the echo of voices down the hallway, the group slowly entered followed by a very stressed looking temp.

"I'm sorry sir, there was a mix up on the schedule about which conference room we would be in. They all ended up in nuclear warfare division." The young girl said sheepishly.

"Oh, well maybe now would be the best time for introductions. So, um lets all sit down I'll start the slideshow and then we can all say hi." It was obvious that he was floundering. This had to be one of his first managerial positions. Georgie quickly seated herself in a second row chair. There were about 2 dozen people here, they varied in age from a few years older than her to positively ancient. The slideshow started, drawing her attention away from the group of coworkers. It mainly showed a picture, name, year of graduation, and degree. It also stated what their job on the team was. So Architect, Medical, Technology, etc. Most of the people where not well known but very accredited, there were a few though that were nearly famous for their work. Kinsey, frequently pointed out many of said peoples' work.

One person that particularly interested the young woman was the presence of Ambassador Spock. Almost all of Starfleet had at least heard of the alternate reality from where he came, but it was strange to see him in person. He was far more aged than the young Spock, if you weren't already informed it would be easy to assume they were merely relatives. Kinsey went on the explain that the Ambassador was here to assist in any way he could. He after all was qualified enough to do almost anything and his position as an Ambassador in the alternate reality made this a natural task for him.

After few more people's faces clicked by it rested on Georgiana's for a beat. With little more to say than her degree she didn't exactly need a speech. She hoped one day that it would day be different. The rest of the slideshow progressed in this fashion. She had to push herself to remain focused, it quite frankly did not matter to her how many papers everyone had published. When the presentation was finished Kinsey came over to her, at first she assumed maybe for a chat. He wasn't that much older than her and he wasn't bad as far as looks went. Unfortunately it turned out that he simply had business on his mind.

"I forgot to inform you, your assigned partner regretfully had to decline the position. You are currently the only member of your department, since you're job mainly consists of preserving culture it has not been deemed essential, so there is no way of knowing when we will be able to rehire." He explained with a sympathetic expression. Her heart sank slightly at the news, she hadn't expected to have several partners but she certainly hadn't wanted to work alone though. She resigned herself to an empty office and with a sigh began to assure Kinsey that she would be fine.

"It's ok-" She began but was quickly interrupted.

"Forgive my intrusion but I believe I can be of assistance in your dilemma." The deep voice of Spock sounded behind Georgie, causing her to jump slightly. She quickly turned to face him. "As you may know I am very familiar with Vulcan culture given that I lived there. While it would be illogical for me to devote all of my time to one branch, I believe my extensive knowledge on the topic could compensate for the lack of a partner." He offered politely. Kinsey jumped onto the idea.

"I believe that your knowledge would do more than suffice, in fact having a Vulcan part of the culture team will be most enlightening." He beamed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to talk to Architecture department about budget." He said before scurrying off. With Kinsey gone Spock turned his full intention on Georgie. Realizing that she hadn't introduced herself she hastily started.

"I don't believe we've met before and you've probably never heard of me, but I'm Georgiana Lucas." She offered cheerily. Spock looked almost surprised for a moment at her introduction. Well as surprised as any Vulcan ever appears, more like he froze for a moment with a hint of a questioning gaze.

"Yes, I have actually heard of you" He stated with a ghost of a smile. "I'm Spock Ambassador of New Vulcan, and I am pleased to be assisting you on this project." He continued. Much to her surprise he extended an arm to shake her hand. Shock caused her to freeze momentarily, she had been told that Vulcans did not touch people, especially with their hands, due to the fact that they were touch telepaths. She decided not question it and extended her palm forward.

Oh was it strange. The moment her fingers touched his, warmth shot up her arm, it was a pleasant sensation like sitting in the sun on a warm day. Images flickered in her head so sporadically that she could hardly process them. All that she could really gather where a few pictures of herself from Spock's viewpoint. When he released her hand all the images stopped but the warm sensation remained. Her head also buzzed pleasantly. Shortly after, he said goodbye and wondered off. The meeting left Georgie in awe, she had never known how cool it would be to be in contact with a telepath, she always assumed it would be much more intrusive.

* * *

Well there you go! First chapter! If you have any questions please them in a review. If you don't have any questions please review too! You've made it this far, I know that button is calling to you (just click it) ;)


	2. First Day on the Job

**Heeey everybody! Long time no see! I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, believe me when I say that I usually update much more frequently, I've just been overly busy. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed or followed the story, I was completely cowed and pleased when I got so much feed back! I hope I don't disappoint you with this story. **

* * *

Spock, the ambassador, exited the meeting room. His cerebral cortex still sensitive from the mental and physical contact with the young Georgiana.

Seeing her today was the equivalent of witnessing a specter for him. It had never occurred to him that she was even in this reality. An illogical thought to think that her presence could only exist on one plane, but never the less coming across her path had never occurred to him.

When he had seen her face materialize on the screen he was appreciative to be in the back of the room; he was certain he had lost control of over his facial expressions for a brief moment. And although he had come to accept many of his human traits, it was easier for most of society to see a non responsive Vulcan.

He barely understood his emotional reaction to this encounter; he had no intention of pursuing her, at least not romantically, she might share the same face and roots as the woman he'd married, but their paths were completely separate. The young Georgiana could very well never pursue a relationship with his younger self. Or perhaps his younger self wouldn't find her appealing enough to engage in a relationship. Although he doubted any extension of himself could not find her fascinating at least. However he had still responded to her mentally the same way he had in the other reality. It was a fascinating thought that she could elicit the same reaction his wife of many years could. Just by the touch of a palm. No doubt she had been confused by the sensation, he could read it on her young face. A marriage bond was an overwhelming and very precise occurrence, so much so that he was surprised that his bond had been recognized through her. Even if not directly. Perhaps the two realities where more closely related than he had initially surmised.

He entered his office and sat down at the large desk. He quickly went about lining up his tasks for the day. It had been foolish of him to offer his assistance to Georgiana; he had already taken on too many tasks as it was, but curiosity had driven him to her side. There were few people he knew as well as Georgiana and the idea of observing an alternate course of action was scintillating, he may never have an opportunity such as this again. The situation was completely unique.

Georgie wondered down the hallway thinking to herself as she looked for her new area of work. She had been given a room number to find but there were a large number rooms to get lost in. Unfortunately there didn't to be a sensical way that they were organized in. Most of them weren't even numbered. Everyone's offices and labs were all on one stretch of the building with a meeting room and break room at the end. But the rooms themselves skipped numbers and varied largely in size.

She had walked the length of the hallway twice before sighing in exasperation, maybe she could find the intern and have her help. Georgiana really didn't want to be the kind employee who needed help finding her office but it was silly to helplessly wander the halls. Georgie thought the best place to look for her would be the copy room, and typically those were placed next to break rooms. Georgie at least knew where the break room was.

It took Georgie all of ten minutes to find the small dark closet, wedged between two bathrooms, it had an eery glow to it from the copy machine. A bunch of wires snaked up the far wall, tiny lights blinked within the mass, they reminded Georgie of little blinking eyes. Seeing that the room was empty she quickly backed out and shut the door. Now what should she do? She really didn't want to have to go ask Kinsey for help, that would be mortifying and give a bad first impression. She was quickly running out of options though. For what felt like the billionth time she shook her head at her own stupidity. She had resolved herself to go up and down the hallway again when she heard footfall behind her. She turned to see the Vulcan ambassador strolling down the hall with ease. She acknowledged him with a brief a smile before making to turn back around. He quickly called her attention back.

"Miss Lucas, I was just in search of you. I was going to refer to a few sites that I thought you would find beneficial to your field of study, ones that I found to be particularly accurate to Vulcan culture." He said looking at her evenly. "Perhaps if you found it acceptable I could show you in your office?" he asked. Her face flushed hot with embarrassment.

"I-um, am currently not sure where my office is..I was looking for it before you came." Georgie's face turned bright pink, he must think her a complete idiot. However he merely flicked a brow.

"I'm sure it was a simple error, I shall help you find it." He said smoothly. He turned, going back down the hallway. A slightly bewildered Georgie went after him. Where all Vulcans this helpful?

"I was assigned room 1106, but I swear it's not there, or at least it's not marked." Georgie explained with a defensive edge to her voice. She looked up at the ambassador. And for a split second she swore she saw his lips quirk into a small smile. Great. Her stupidity was so rampant

that it spurred a Vulcan to have a momentary lapse of control. However the humor was gone the moment it was there. He came to a stop in front of a door.

"Here it is." He stated. Georgie gave him a skeptical look as she looked at the door.

"How do you know?" She asked incredulously. None of the rooms were marked.

"My office is across the hall, number 1105." He said. Georgie turned to look at said door.

"That ones not marked either." She pointed out.

"No, but its the fifth door from the break room." He explained.

"Is that really how it works?" She asked.

"I can't make assumptions about all buildings but in this one it does." He said looking at the short woman. She pulled out her key card and pressed it up against the sensor on the door. It clicked and beeped and the door unlocked. Georgie pushed the door open curiously looking around the office.

It wasn't overly large: it had two desks on either side of the room with a wall of empty shelves on the left wall, there was a large drafting table at the center of the room, with a wall of windows beyond it. It was slightly cramped but since she was the only person working in here it would be doable. She walked over to one of the desks and turned on its attached screen. The paper thin monitor glowed with life in response.

"You wanted to show me an information database?" She asked with a nod to the screen.

"Yes." He said approaching the desk. He moved the keyboard over and typed in a website, his fingers moved deftly across the keys. He came to a type box that requested a username and password. "Write this down." He said as he typed. The young woman scrambled for pen and paper to write down the information.

"This is my personal account so it would not be wise for you to share it." The ambassador added. Georgie looked up in surprise at the statement. What kind of a website was this?

"Are you sure you should share it with me then?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"It does not have any sensitive information on the database, but the Vulcan IDIC does not issue out passwords frequently. They highly sensitive to sharing cultural information. So naturally I'm not supposed to give it out frequently." He explained. The website popped up, by skimming it Georgie could see several pages of Vulcan history and culture.

"Wow, this will be great for research." She said with a smile across her face. He simply nodded.

"You can ask for clearance for certain texts through this account as well, if there are any particular books you wish to read." Spock explained further.

"You trust me to handle those?" She asked surprised anew. He paused for a moment as he decided how he would answer.

"I am confident your professors taught you how to adequately handle texts." Was his only response.

Commander Spock walked down the hallways of the main base of Starfleet; he needed to verify something from the computer in his quarters. He had been informed that his older counterpart had relocated permanently to Terra. This information, not necessarily unwelcome, had surprised the younger Vulcan. He did not comprehend why the ambassador would come to Terra without informing him first, especially if it were to be a permanent change. He was curious as to why the ambassador would come as well, logically it could be for ambassadorial purposes, but that hardly called for a permanent change.

He entered his set of small rooms with a hiss of the door. He went directly to his desk and flicked on the set of screens. It didn't take him long to set up a call with the correct call number, he patiently waited as the computer slowly connected. He took the few moments to settle himself in his chair, straightening his back and resting the edge of his elbows on the armrests, his hands came together slightly steepled in front of his chest. The call finally went through and the screen filled with the face of the older Spock.

"Commander." He acknowledged with a light of humor in his eyes. The older of the two found it inexplicably humorous to refer to him as such; and while he found the humor illogical, it did make it easier for others to differentiate the two.

"I was wondering when you would call." The ambassador stated.

"I was informed of your relocation to Terra, I wished to verify this." The younger stated not bothering for cordialities, it was hardly needed between the two.

"Yes, it is true. I was offered the opportunity to oversee a team of scientists working to rebuild New Vulcan. Seeing as there were no Vulcan members I thought it logical to accept. I am simply overseeing the project so as not to impeded my other responsibilities." He explained.

He was obviously appealing to the younger Vulcans younger side, the commander had not become used to idea of sharing emotional motivations, as so many of the Terrans were.

"This is logical." the younger Vulcan confirmed. "Where is this project stationed?" The ambassador smiled slightly at that.

"San Francisco." He responded. Spock quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"Then perhaps we will run into each other." He reasoned.

"Perhaps."

The call ended shortly after leaving the commander with his thoughts. It would certainly be interesting to be in such close proximity to the ambassador, his advice had proved priceless for the young Vulcan in the past. At the very least it would be a fascinating and unique experience to partake in.

* * *

Alright there you go. I have to admit righting Spock was really hard especially when they were speaking together so I hope you enjoyed it. Even if it was a bit fillery. And also if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions I would love to hear them!


	3. Ironically Enough

Long wait, I know, but never fear in a few weeks school will be out and I will have a ton of time! And just to answer some reviews:

Vulcanlover12: I'm scared of getting used to writing Spock, I might start talking like him if I do! :P

Cida Potter-Snape: Most of my characters are tiny because I am likewise vertically challenged. But I promise the next woman I write will be a statuesque 5'5 :)

* * *

Georgiana sat on her bed surveying the chaos that was her room. Over the weekend her Starfleet housing application had been approved, giving her a handful of days to pack up her room and move into the complex. Her room had reached a peak of disorganization when she had decided to take a break. Probably not her best plan, but she had been dying to check out the website Ambassador Spock had shown her earlier in the week. With the chaos of cementing other aspects of her job she'd barely been able to glance it over. Never being a better time than the present Georgie excitedly logged onto the site.

As the site loaded she contemplated her new found friendship with the Ambassador. Yes she felt safe enough to call it friendship, although it was still a budding one. She felt surprisingly comfortable around him, he had a surprisingly calming aura about him that she enjoyed. Besides that he had enough patience to put up with all her questions and he didn't seem to mind when she cracked jokes. That was what really surprised her, he genuinely seemed to enjoy her company, and truly seemed interested in her work.

She spent a solid hour scrolling through forms of art. Vulcan art was unlike most Terran art, it wasn't created to evoke a sense of emotion, rather just catalogue events. The use of color was spectacular though, it made her wonder if Vulcan had actually looked anything like it did in the paintings or tapestries. When she grew tired of the art she flicked through tabs before resting on the social interactions and evolutions link. As an Xenoanthrolpogist she was automatically curious and pulled up the page.

Through her studies in college she had learned quite a bit about the reform from the days of Surak, the rise of logic, etc, etc, but there had always been a glaring lack of information about why it had to be reformed and exactly what it had been reformed to. Usually questions were supplied with a vague answer of there was much violence and bloodshed that it had to be ended. And while these answers sufficed to appease the engineers and medical students it left the Phycologists and Xenoanthropologists hungry for more; the dodgy answers making the mystery all the more appealing.

Her hand idly moved the mouse in circles as she viewed the new links displayed. Her eyes automatically went to the one labeled sexual behaviors. The xenoanthropologist in her practically demanded it to be opened, she had taken an entire class on alien sex in college and not once had Vulcans been mentioned.

It had actually become a common joke in the class that they must reproduce asexually.

She practically groaned with annoyance when a she found that it was blocked. A little note popped onto the screen explaining the sensitivity of the site and that the necessity of access would be reviewed and then may or may not be granted after a 30 day waiting period. Much annoyed at the hindrance Georgie closed the computer and went back to packing.

Georgiana stood in front of her new apartment building, her car was loaded up with what little stuff she owned. She now only had to drag it up to her apartment. She was nervous and excited as she pulled out the first box. She had not seen the apartment in person, rather just the blueprints and a few pictures. In other words she had no idea what she was getting into. It could be absolutely disgusting for all she knew; but that was part of the excitement, and joys of independence.

She walked through the first floor which acted as a sort of lobby. There were elevators straight ahead and then a set of doors to the right that she assumed led to the pool and gym area. Facilities she would need to use if she were to keep up her athletic requirements for Starfleet.

She darted into the closing doors of the elevator, her gait slightly lopsided to accommodate her heavy box. She slid to a stop on the inside, the doors hissed as they closed.

"What floor." A voice asked politely. She jumped in response. She hadn't realized the lift had been occupied, which was a stupid assumption because elevators don't open on their own.

"The twelfth." She responded. She shifted her box to her hip so she could see to whom she was speaking. Georgie could barely contain her surprise when she realized she was with the younger Spock, the Commander. Luckily he did not seem to be paying her attention at the moment for she grinned evilly to herself. The irony of the situation! It made the literature devotee in her sing. She automatically decided she needed to talk to him, besides novelty this would be a curious way to do social behavioral study. All in the name of science of course.

"I took your Linguistics class." She blurted out. That was good right? The Ambassador liked talking about work so it was safe to assume the Commander would too. He turned slightly to face her, he looked her up and down but didn't give way to any emotion. She found it disconcerting, she was always able to pick up tiny bits of the Ambassador's emotions.

"I do not remember you, but it is hardly feasible for me to attempt to know even half of my students." Although the words were conversational he sounded so dead it was almost funny. He stopped there, the statement hung awkwardly in the air. He must have sensed this because he continued in an almost rehearsed fashion.

"What degree did you pursue?" He asked.

"Xenoanthropology." Georgie answered.

"A pointless and illogical career choice." He stated. Georgie tensed in response. That was always a way to endear people to you she thought sarcastically.

"In what way?" She asked incredulously.

"It is a weaker form of science, it lends nothing to progression and very few of its followers can actually find stable work, thus making it a waste of finances in resources for both the employer and the scientist." He explained. Completely at a loss of words Georgie gaped slightly for a moment.

"I work on the New Vulcan assistance team." She deadpanned. She was sure if she wasn't so shocked that she would've been offended. Did the Ambassador think this about her profession too?

"Really what assistance do you provide?" He questioned. He didn't sound argumentative, merely curious, it was obvious he didn't realize how rude he was being. Georgie opened and closed her mouth in response, she realized quickly that he would find nothing she did to be important. Right now her job was to learn, watch, and analyze, maybe restore a few artifacts when she could. She opened her mouth again and closed it again. The elevator slowly shuddered to a stop. She felt a familiar sinking feeling in her stomach, he sounded just like her older siblings.

"Your silence is an indicative enough response." He said flatly. There was the slightest light of triumph in his eyes though. He felt had won the argument.

Georgie's self pity quickly turned to anger. He walked off the elevator. Great they were on the same floor together. She quickly caught up to his stride, she was so not finished with this conversation.

"My career choice is perfectly logical as you put it. There is a high demand for Terrans to study culture and social interactions. Especially considering there are so many species we know so little about. And my inability to list off the number of accomplishments I've made is because I only started working this week and have no accomplishments to list." She said hotly. He looked down at her almost curiously.

"You are angry." He stated. Damn right she was. She slowed slightly as she neared her apartment door. She needed to calm down and she knew it, but he ha brought up some touchy topics to her.

"Oh no, I enjoy having someone trash my life choices it makes me feel very successful." She quipped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She could tell right away that the sentiment had been lost on him, he looked almost confused. She stopped at her door putting her box on the floor so she could get her keys out. Much to her horror the Commander stopped at the door next to hers. And because of the arrangement of the building their doors were practically touching. What had she done to deserve this? She felt his eyes looking at her curiously.

"If I might add, since my corrections don't offed you, it is highly inefficient and illogical to move each and every box up one at a time." He stated. Leaving Georgie completely at a loss along in the hallway. Weird how the Commander and the Ambassador where the same person, yet she infinitely preferred the Ambassador. Maybe the younger Spock was to new to Terra? Maybe she could help his inability to deal with social interactions. She eyed his door, gleeful again, she rummaged around in her purse until she found a sticky note and a pen. Across the front she titled it.

Social Behaviors Class 101:

Intro to Sarcasm

Refer to previous discussion for prime example.

- Georgiana Lucas (room 1207)

Ambassador Spock sat at his desk checking his email as was customary for him to do every evening. The first one he pulled up was from the Vulcan Archival Committee. The message explained that there would be a brief investigation to see if access to some of the more sensitive Vulcan sites would be allowed on his account. He mouth twitched upward in a smile. That had not taken long. He had known as soon as he had shown Georgiana the website that she would want to read the information on Vulcan's more intimate matters.

In the reality where he was from she had explained to him how sexual rituals could give more insight into a culture than any other form of communication. Over time he had learned to agree with her, the need of Vulcan logic stemmed from his race's strong mating habits.

He was curious to see if she would be granted access to the site. It would certainly prove interesting.

The Ambassador switched over to his next email, it was from Georgiana. Ironically enough as she would put it.

She had always used email as form of conversation making opposed to document sharing as it was normally used. She had already taken to the habit in this reality. This particular message read:

Hey guess what? We're neighbors now! Well not really you but the other you! It was an interesting encounter, just saying you two are nothing alike.

The Ambassador was not sure what to make of the statement. He would have to talk to her in person to fully understand what made this encounter interesting. He chose not to respond for now. He was about to turn off the computer system when a notification popped up informing him that he was receiving a call, it was from the Commander. He accepted the call. He had an inkling he already knew what it was about.

"Commander. I was not expecting you to call so soon after our previous discussion." He stated.

"Neither had I, but I had a question that I think you would be best fitted to answer. " He explained. The Ambassador nodded at him to ask it.

"There was an occurrence with a new resident in my apartment building. I believe I may have offended her." He proceeded to detail the conversation. "She then left this note on my door." He held up a bright pink square of paper. "It does not make sense." He put it in front of the screen so that the Ambassador could read it. He had to choke back a laugh, for the Commander's benefit. "I do not know how to proceed." The Commander finished.

"You are correct in your assumptions, you did offend her. She left the note as an indication as such, it is a subtle one though." He explained. The Commander's lips twitched slightly into a frown.

"So the point of the note was not to be helpful?" He asked. The Ambassador was just now starting to understand the Commander's confusion.

"No, she was attempting to make fun of you." The Ambassador explained. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. It had been so many years since he himself had been in the Commander's shoes, but he still remembered the confusion of the seemingly contradictory behaviors of the Terrans.

"It was a poor attempt to do so." Was all the Commander said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Terrans are a particularly confusing species. I sometimes believe I have learned enough to coexist with them, but they are constantly proving otherwise." Spock said with a shake of his head.

"Indeed." The Ambassador agreed. After they had closed the call the Ambassador was left with much to contemplate. He still could not decide what this meant for the pair. For some illogical reason he wished for them to come together but for logical reasons he would not interfere.

* * *

What did you think? I'm trying to come up with some action to throw in there and I think I know what I'm going to do but if you have suggestions let me know! :)


	4. New Vulcan

Long time no see! Huge thanks to all who reviewed! I hope from now on to update more regularly. (Fingers crossed). This is an all Georgie update so enjoy!

* * *

Georgiana fidgeted nervously in the small box of an elevator. She knew fate was laughing at her the moment she'd stepped into the elevator to face none other than the Commander. After feeling guilty all weekend over the note that she had left on his door, she had resolved herself to never speak to him again. Obviously the universe had other plans.

She sneaked a peek at him when she knew he wasn't looking. He didn't seem angry or offended. Would he even emote those feelings if he felt them? He was just standing there all stiffly like he normally does. She snapped her head away when he looked in her direction. More fidgeting. She tried to pretend he wasn't watching her as she stared straight ahead.

"You are nervous?" He asked abruptly, startling her. She looked over at him, opened her mouth to answer and then let the word vomit out.

"I am..sorry about the note I left you. I wasn't thinking I-That was rude of me, not that you weren't ru- I'm sorry." She tumbled out. He flicked a brow in response.

"Apologies are not necessary. I found it insightful." He replied.

"So you're not offended?" Georgie asked relieved.

"It is not a Vulcan sentiment to take offense." He answered. For a moment he appeared like he wished to add something but refrained.

The elevator dinged as the doors open and Georgie made her escape. She felt relieved that he wasn't angry with her, but she still didn't desire to hang around and awkwardly talk about social interactions between species. And he had been rude to her yesterday, and unlike Vulcans her species could hold a grudge.

Georgie rushed through the security checkpoints to get to her office. Deciding to walk to work had run her behind schedule and she had enough work to do as it was. Taping her card to her office door it beeped and allowed her in. She immediately threw her bag down on the second desk, which still remained unoccupied. She had requested for it to be taken out. That way she could at least utilize the currently unused space.

She sighed as her computers turned on. She could just imagine what some good filing cabinets and a comfy chair could do for this room. Granted, she didn't really have the money for stuff like that, but dreams weren't meant to be realistic.

She spun her desk chair in a circle as her screens finally turned on.

Quite frankly this past week had been mostly filled with busy work. She was assigned things that a teacher's assistant could do. Last week she had done little more than read and report on Vulcan documents. Where was the fun in that? She had a fancy degree that could allow her to cross reference each document back to Terran culture, analyze their differences, cultural importances, anything! At this point she be willing to research the associations of Vulcans and their water sources.

She would at least be using brain power that way.

Already her mood on a downwards spiral, Georgie groaned when she saw her new assignment. Translate a Vulcan text. Not even an ancient one at that.

Granted by having a person do it instead of a computer it would get the point across better, but still! It wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she signed up to be a scientist.

With slow and steady work Georgie was able to get through the first quarter of the text before lunch. She quickly discovered after she started that it was a scientific log about the study of humans. She had to admit it was almost comical to read the Vulcan scientist stumble along as he observed Terran life.

She was rereading her latest paragraph, when there was a firm knock at the door.

"Come in!" She answered. She looked up as it opened. It was the Ambassador.

"Long time no see." She commented happily. How differently she felt about the Spocks. She enjoyed the Ambassador's company very much. Unlike the Commander, who seemed to always have something shoved up his butt, the Ambassador actually expressed emotion from time to time. Not as wildly as even the most practical Terran but in a private setting he would smile and sometimes even laugh. On top of that she still had that familiar feeling around him, after only a week she felt like she'd known him for a life time (well maybe not quite that well).

"Is four days a long time by your standards?" He asked politely. Georgie couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious so she opted to shrug.

"Well, I actually saw you not three hours ago in case you were curious." She grinned to herself. She found the irony to be hysterical even despite her dislike for the Commander.

"I can logically assume that you are referring to the Commander?" He questioned. She nodded before continuing.

"I don't think he cares much for me. I think my wild Earth female hormones are more than he can sanely handle." She mused.

"I highly doubt that is the case." The Ambassador said with amusement.

"If you don't mind me saying most people do the exact opposite of what you two have got going on." She started again. "Most human men get grouchy and draw into themselves as they age, but in this case it's reversed." She conjectured boldly. She was slightly afraid he would be offended but his face didn't change from that of his amusement.

"Yes you are l right." He accepted the theory. "I accepted my more human half as I lived among your kind longer. The Commamder is still in a phase of life where he identifies more strongly with the Vulcan half." He explained.

Intrigued, Georgie's mind latched on to the topic, more to learn about the complexities of Spock. The Ambassador shared very little about his personal life.

"Do you still identify with your Vulcan side?" She asked innocently.

"Of course. In some ways more so than the human half, but instead of trying to be exclusively Vulcan I have accepted my entire heritage." The Ambassador explained.

"Your life is so complex." Georgie stated lightly as she wheeled her chair in a circle behind her desk. She was hoping he would share more, if only she could bait him further.

"Indeed, far too much for one sitting." He agreed.

Well darn.

"I came here to inform you of news. You, however, sidetracked me." He said. His mouth turned upward as she scowled over the change of conversation.

"What kind of news?" She asked.

"The Vulcan High Council has deemed it illogical for this team to study exclusively on Earth, they have requested that it be transferred temporarily to New Vulcan. Starfleet has agreed. I will also be leaving for New Vulcan." He said blankly. Probably trying to gauge her reaction.

She would be going to New Vulcan? To study? Make new discoveries? Help people?

Was she ready?

Georgie quickly cut off the last thought she had come too far to begin doubting herself. However if she were honest with herself she would acknowledge the fear she was feeling.

"There is going to be a meeting held in two hours over the subject." He finished. She hadn't even realized that he had still been talking. He rose from his chair and went to the door. He studied her for a moment.

"They are correct about it being logical. There is little you can do to help them here." He said before leaving the room.

"Oh! And that reminds me! There is also a pay grade change I need to go over." Dr. Kinsey said before launching into yet another topic.

Georgiana had been sitting in the meeting room for a good hour listening to her boss discuss every tiny detail about what would happen upon transferring to New Vulcan. She, and the majority of her colleagues, had stopped listening about 50 minutes ago.

Honestly, insurance and pay grades would not sway her decision. It was probably safe to assume her coworkers were thinking the same thing.

She regretted slightly not learning many of their names over the first week, many of them were still strangers. She had eaten lunch with one or two but she had mainly kept to herself. She didn't really have much of a place with them, her work was so secular to the team that it made her...not as relatable.

"And I think that just about covers it. I know it's rushed but I need to know if your going by Wenedsday. There will be an informational meeting the following Thursday. Come to me if you have questions." He finished. Finally looking up from his notes, looking winded and relieved. Poor Kinsey still hadn't acclimated to his position yet.

Georgie stood in an attempt to escape back to her office, but of course she couldn't be so lucky.

"Miss Lucas, a moment please." Dr. Kinsey said to her as he stepped away from his podium. She grudgingly went over to him. She had to admit his discomfort always made her feel awkward. She wasn't really made for leadership, and when someone floundered so obviously it made her feel uneasy. Like when you find out your swimming instructor can't swim.

"Miss Lucas, I hope that you are planning to go to New Vulcan with the rest of the team. Your position is one that is particularly hard to fill and my boss and his boss have made it clear they don't want to have to scramble at the last minute." He stated in a rush. He was nervous. His superiors must have put the fear of god in him.

"I haven't decided yet-" She began before Kinsey cut in again.

"Well, you see-" He started nervously "I have been told to inform you that if you choose not to go...this position will not be open for you here.." He finished. He raked a hand through his hair and looked at her pleadingly.

So she would be fired.

"If it's my only option then I guess I'll be on the transfer team." She agreed. She probably would've decided to go anyway she admitted to herself grudgingly, but she still didn't particularly like having her options taken from her.

"Fantastic! I'll make an appointment for you with the financial advisors. And here is a PADD with more information, and I'll send you an email with dates and times and such." He went on excitedly before flagging down another scientist and leaving. She glanced at the PADD for a few moments before her attention was recaptured.

"I was informed that you had decided to be with the team on New Vulcan." The Ambassador announced while approaching her.

That was fast.

"Decided, might not be the best term, but yes I will be going to New Vulcan." Georgie responded, looking up from her PADD. "I also see a Mr. Spock on this list, is that you or the other you?" She said gesturing to the PADD that she held. She grinned as the Ambassador took the device from her to read the list.

"Yes, you are correct I am going to New Vulcan." He responded while reading the PADD.

"However-" He started again.

"Ambassador a word." Someone interrupted. Georgie turned around to see whom. She looked up to face the Commander. Startled she stepped to the side so he could enter the conversation.

What was he doing here?

"Yes Commander?" The Ambassador asked. Georgie's eyes flicked between the two in fascination. It was so strange, and cool, to see then side by side.

"We are not both listed on the New Vulcan team. An error, I believe, on the computer's part. It is probable that it did not register us both since the record still states that there is one Spock in this time period." He explained his problem.

"Miss Lucas was just asking a similar question, but no, it isn't an error. I am one of their Ambassadors it is time I returned there, your voyage just happened to coincide with mine." He explained.

"Will you still assist the team as you do now?" Georgie finally piped in.

"Not as regularly as I do now, that is why I recommended the Commander accompany the team, he can easily replace the duties I do now." The Ambassador explained to her.

Oh the joy.

* * *

What do you think? Right direction? Wrong direction? Obviously the Ambassador did some stepping in for this couple. Tell me what you think!


End file.
